After the Nightmare
by Hideki Hirameshi
Summary: POST X6 AU From the eyes of a naive silver-haired old generation robot, a glimpse at the aftermath of the Nightmare phenomenon and its effects on the morale of the entire Maverick Hunters organization.
1. Prologue

I doubt many would believe this story I'm about to tell. Some would say that I am crazy or delusion. Others would comment on my lack of energy supply. As for the few, well, let's just say it includes words like "brain" and "cell".

I have no idea what those words mean, though I suppose they involve some higher function that all beings possess.

Anyway, what I'm about to tell is a story. About how I came here, where I came from, and what my job is. At this point, I should give a lead, in case someone asks me.

Have you heard of the term, "reploid"? Frankly, I have no idea, but it wouldn't include someone like me, since technically I wasn't based on someone else's design. I was constructed based on the designs on when I was "born".

I was brought into a strange facility, along with a few others who were as battered as I was. However, compared to what their physical condition is, I was perfectly fine. Functionally, however, that would be a different issue. I am having trouble accessing the schematics to my lower body, as though they were stuck between two heavy immovable objects. My hands, though, I am able to use. Thus I am inputting this.

Let's get to the details, shall we? Here's where it all began. According to my memory chip, that is.


	2. Fragments of an Identity

_Disclaimer: I do not have the property right to the Megaman franchise, as they are trademarked by the Capcom company and Keiji Inafune credited as the creator of the aforementioned series_

Um... My memory chip seem to be... fragmented, when I performed self-diagnostics on my system. Seems the data sorted might be corrupted, but somehow readable.

Sifting through the files, I found one that might be a clue to explaining my origins, where I was before I am in this capsule, and what could have become of my "creator".

Accessing data...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My visual sensor have now been activated, and this is what I could make out of the visual data available.

The surrounding seems to be devoid of any visible light, but this could be due to the protective casing that's in front of me. judging from knocking on the barrier, it's made of synthetic glass, tough but not quite breakable. I couldn't make out it's color so I could at least estimate its color, but it seems to be a dark one.

My limbs are yet to be compete,seeing as they looks like bundles of wires attached to my shoulder joints, and my body armor seems to be not yet attached. I see my internal components, but could not quite comprehend the jewel attached near my collar. IT gleams with a turquoise color, but that's just a guestimate. It's not radiant, but it gleams with a distinctive shine.

As for my lower appendages, they seem to be devoid of any protective coverings, and yet I see joints connecting them to my lower body.

After this visual information, my sensor suddenly went static. I could not access the entire contents of the data, for I suspect it's the corrupted part of the file.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sensors now detect that someone outside this capsule s trying to access the synthetic glass barrier. I couldn't quite visualize clearly who or what is it, seeing as the tint of the glass make it difficult to get a distinctive visual assessment of the individual.

Could it be that someone has finally found the location of this wayward capsule, and is now attempting to analyze its contents. Well, I guess they could be after me, seeing as I am the only content they'll ever find inside.

The capsule seems to be opened now, as the beep my aural sensors detect that the latch has been opened. At least I could not see with certainty and a high probability if what could have accessed this capsule is either an ally or a foe.

Anticipating the intruder now, and activating my anti-hacking system.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, look. I managed to access the opening mechanism to this capsule we found. I wonder what could be inside."

"Careful, X. This could be a trap set up by the Mavericks."

X? Trap? Mavericks? What could they talking about? I see that the one who managed to access this capsule is not alone, as he has companions with him. I detected his identity as a male, judging from the audio quality my aural sensors could pick up. And the companion seems to be... a female? Not sure for now, as only my left aural sensor seems to be functional at this point. I'm now waiting for more visual assessment.

"Thanks. I'm alright."

Now I see the one they call X. From his external appearance, he looks somewhat familiar to me, though I couldn't verify this. That red gem on his helmet does distinguish him.

"Hey Alia. There's a female Reploid inside. What could it be doing outside the ruins?"

Ruins? So that's where I was? No wonder I couldn't pick up any signals nearby.

Still, I had to be cautious. No matter how his facial expression shows, there could still be danger.

Slowly, I watch as this robot named X slowly moved closer to my position, checking for any additional locking mechanisms surrounding the capsule. Finding none, he gestures to his female companion, the one he called "Alia", to come closer and inspect as well. I guess they were as curious as me. This is the first instance we've met, after all.

The said red robot seemed to understood, moving closer, then placed one of her hands on the headphone attached on her head. I guess they want the other robots to take a look at me as well.

I couldn't make up what she's saying, but it looks like they would take me for "further analysis", as she puts it, transferring my body to another location. Also, it looks like they need additional help on that part as well.

I seem to be quite ready for what awaits me. After all, what humans call "loneliness" can get to us as well, it seems.

My sensors got reactivated for some reason, but not on my own volition. It seems they hooked my body parts to some sort of machine. I would guess this one's built for analyzing things, what with the numerous wirings now attached to my upper and lower body. As for my arms and legs, well, thy found out that my legs seem to be malfunctioned, not responding to any signals being inputted to it. The state of my arms is fine, though, judging from the look of approval I could gather from the looks of the scientists.

I was then put into hibernation, with the remaining traces of visual information seeing the blue robot looking on in anticipation on what they could find about me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours seemed to have passed, and the analysis has been concluded. A few moments would pass before I could become aware of my surroundings.

I appeared to have been transferred to an infirmary. As far as my neck joints could manage, I took quick looks at the scenery to both of my sides. To my left is a machine designed for reading any signals coming from my body. Its various electrodes register various things like electrical inputs and sensorimotor coordination. I know it sounds kinda technical, but that's how I understood what those readings were.

Using my arms to prop myself a bit higher, so that I could get a more clearer view of the infirmary, a robot who was stationed near the door was alerted of my movement and moved closer to me. The robot has informed me that I shouldn't move much yet, as I am still recovering and my energy supply unit is at a critical condition. In human terms, this would mean that I need some rest to be able to recover. It's funny, but shouldn't robots like them have limitless supply of energy to their systems?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A series of beeps coming from the machine on my left kept me from recovering. I could guess that it's sensing my almost complete recovery. An estimate of around 98, is what I could gather.

Turning my head to the right, a group of robots in white approached me and instructed me to stand up and try to walk a few steps in the direction of the door. I nodded, then propped my arms up to raise my body for a bit. I then managed to turn my body to the right, so now I'm facing the door. Using my arms to push myself out of the examination table, I managed to distance myself towards the door, but not without the rest of my body tipping downward. I was about to fall, and my legs are still not responding to my signals. I would have hit the floor hard, if it weren't for one of the robots, this one in white and with a shiny round plate on his upper left head, catching my fall.

Upon a quick glance at his face, he appears to be a support type, having no weapons of any sort at his disposal. They call him Lifesaver, and I guess this was part of his job. Or should I say, part of others like him stationed at the infirmary. He reprimanded the others who weren't able to catch my fall at the last minute, and if it were to happen, they would lose "a vital piece of the puzzle".

Huh? What puzzle? Shaking my head of such thoughts, I decided to show my gratitude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From what I can understand from one of the robots in white stationed at the infirmary, I was unlike any "other reploid" they encountered while on search duty. I then asked them what do they mean when they referred to me as a "reploid", while searching through my databanks for any instance of the word. My search results turned up empty, so I had to rely on what they were trying to tell me to get the answer.

A reploid is designed and programmed to act and think on his own, what humans call "free will". This concept of "free will" seems to contradict with the notion that robots were functioning according to the instructions in their program. After asking them about any semblance of their programming, they replied that even though they possess such a program, they were still able to do what their programming does not dictate. However, there is a distinction between this, and turning "Maverick". I remembered Alia warning X about a possible Maverick trap inside the capsule where I used to reside, so I inquired them about what makes a reploid go Maverick. I noticed that they were hesitant to answer, and told me that they have no knowledge about its characteristics. I was told to consult one of the Maverick Huntersthey felt was approachable enough for me to ask such a question, and it was none other than X. It would seem that they have known this X reploid for quite some time, as we was known to hate violence, even though he is stationed in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

After some time of processing this information I have gathered, I requested that I be given the chance to talk to X about this issue. Then the reploid in white handed me a device they call "an ultraportable computer". They said that I should be keeping this, typing my thoughts during my stay here in the headquarters.

And here I am in my present situation, after the reploid had left me on my own. He had been called on duty, I suppose. Or maybe, he's considering my request that I have an audience with X. I should consider my options from here on in.

Oh, maybe I forgot to mention something, though it is quite trivial. I have white hair flowing from my head, as well as possess red irises without anything blocking their view. I took notice of this when I looked through my current state with a mirror hanging on the wall to my right.

Now, how do I go about the rendezvous with the blue reploid?

* * *

NB: The reason our OC called X, Alia and the staff at the infirmary "robots" is that she has no idea of their identity as "reploids" before she met them. After all, being in a capsule for so long can give you a sense of disorientation and having problem identifying objects around you. 

Comments and criticisms are appreciated. It felt good writing something anew.


	3. Seeking an Identity

It's been two days since I was found in an abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of Russia, or I've been told by one of the reploids in the infirmary stationed to watch over me. Over the past couple of hours, I was able to gather bits and pieces of my identity from various sources.

I was given the green signal by the reploids at the infirmary, headed by Lifesaver, after clearing me of any virus infestation from where I was found. That struck me as curious, as my virus readings didn't indicate the presence of a "foreign data code" near the vicinity.

They also went through my schematics, with my permission of course, and attached two leg parts under my lower abdomen. I was able to test out the pair, finding any kinks in the design, then signalling that I was ready to go, started to embark on my way through the hallways of the Hunters' Headquarters.

It was a long way from the infirmary, which was on the ground floor, given the size of the compound. It still amazed me that they were able to construct a facility from the way up, and I began to be curious about its foundations. But enough of such prattle. I am supposed to meet up with X, the blue reploid who found me among those ruins and apparently sent a recovery team to pick me up, along with the capsule, for virus scanning. They probably thought that there would be signs of an infestation, suggesting that I was designed differently from the rest of the reploids seen in this time.

With the energy I could muster, aided by the mobility of my new parts, I set out towards X's quarters.

* * *

On my way, I asked around the hunters who were either stationed in front of the various rooms lining the hallway, or were just passing through on their way to their stations. Only a few of them didn't have any knowledge pertaining to X's coordinates. I guess they were just newly stationed on the job as the "protectors of peace", that they beraly had any time to familiaize themselves with the base's layout. Who could put the blame on them? It was merely two days since my stay here, and nine months for these "reploids" since the Nightmare Incident, a topic they would rather not discuss with me. I guess it was something serious, as if they had an unspoken agreememnt not to talk about it. Can't blame them, I said. 

Gathering bits of information from my conversations, the place I was looking for is two floors above me, and that I'm currently at the basement of the headquarters. Looks like quite a way sto go, but I convinced myself that I have to. I have to know the truth, after all.

On my way to an elevator they pointed me to, the unexpected happened. My energy generator seems to have run out, and my gyroscopic balancers couldn't find compensations for my imbalance. I slowly start to fall forward, somehow having these thoughts about having to shelf the generator somewhere where no one could find them. I'm starting to think myself as useless at this point.

* * *

Remember when I said that I was falling? Well, it didn't happen, as someone seems to carry my fall, and unexpectantly, it was someone who I was supposed to meet. 

Why do I have to waste my energy? Um, ahem.

"I heard you were looking for me. My name is X, and you are?"

I was speechless when it dawned on me that the identity of this reploid I came face to face with confirmed my assurance. I have to talk to him, ask him about the situation, and maybe help me get things straight.

* * *

"So you're saying that you have no idea of who you are? That's strange." 

"Um, excuse me but how is that strange?"

"Well," X continued, "Every reploid built in this time has his personal data registered into the Maverick Hunter's Database. That way, there can be no doubt whether there's Mavericks detected within the vicinity of the city."

"And I was about to ask you that. What is a Maverick, anyway?"

After this I was met with silence from X. Perhaps I wasn't supposed to ask that type of question, seeing that look of uncertainty on his face. I could guess he's having difficulty having to explain a concept as vague as a Maverick to someone like me, who's barely been activated for less than a week.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I began to stammer, "That was kind of stupid of me to ask..." I was hesitant about how to approach the question, considering that the issue of Maverick was rarely heard around the headquaters during my search throughout the headquarters.

"We'll have to continue later," X reminded me as the alarm sounded within the headquarters. He hurriedly left the quarters before I had a chance to question him further.

Well, that certainly was an interesting conversation. He left me hanging on to my question regarding Mavericks. But the urgency in which he left surely could mean something sesrious was happening outside. Well, I can consider his actions.

The room went silent after he left.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I apologize to my readers if this is rather short. Suffice to say, the story has been moving at a reasonably slow pace. But I have time pressure with me, what with my thesis papers and all._

_Also, I was wondering if there are any questions considering the way the story is laid out. Should I go a bit faster and move on to the meat of the story, or should I expound more on the character of our "mysterious robot"? Comments and criticisms on things such as these are greatly appreciated._


End file.
